


Cad

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Other, au? i guess. i think. whatever! youll figure it out, some blood drinking too technically. but not like Human blood so its fine., some descriptions of violence/biting/blood its important, u ever write ur own headcanons into a fic just to remember them. no? anybody?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Still I know the truth, but I have a sweet tooth!The Master has fun by himself on the Valiant.





	Cad

The room was almost empty, save for the two guards at the door. They both started when they heard the Master speak to himself, instantly shutting out when they realized what he was actually talking about.  
He cradled one hand in another, honey-gold blood viscous and coating every finger.

"Fucking bastard," he hummed underneath his breath "If he does that again I'll- what are you two staring at?!" he yelled at the two men "Get out of here!"

With a snap of his fingers, the room was empty again.

The Master had spent the morning in what the Doctor called his cell.

Even with how nicely furnished it was, the Master had thought, and he still hates it.

The latest attempt to convince the Doctor of the many pleasures of evil had been a failure, and had resulted in a nasty bite mark against his fingers. He hadn't expected this time to work, but a little wearing down never hurt anyone. He held out his hand once he had cleared most of the blood off with the fabric of his shirt. It had been substantial, sharp indentations making his fingers appear crooked in the harsh lights. The Doctor had bitten him in a moment of defiance, because the Master had gotten too close. The Master had wanted to kiss him, he had gotten too close to a bruise, and the Doctor had lashed out in return.  
"Well deserved in this case, I think." the Master whispered to himself. He continued to admire the mark, and indulging himself, pressed his hand to his own lips. He tasted the warm sweetness of his own blood, and after swaying a glance towards the wide metal doors, he drew his tongue across the width of his fingers. His saliva eased the pain somewhat, but the dull ache underneath was something he simply reveled in. He placed his other hand idly on his thigh, the pressure from the spreading of his black slacks making his cocks twitch.

It had been a bit too long for his taste since he’d touched himself like this, especially to any thought of the Doctor. Even then, as he eased open his belt buckle, he felt familiar excitement rushing up inside him. His body seemed to push up eagerly against him, real delight making him ache as he finally reached his hand under the fabric and got a hold of one of his cocks. 

The one of many quirks about Gallifreyan anatomy that the Master appreciated, especially back when the planet was still at least somewhat available to him, was the remarkable double use for the liquid that fueled their alien bodies. The Master had had another chance to observe this particular quirk when he had been bitten by his adversary. The liquid that dripped from his fingers was now indistinguishable from what dripped from his smooth, tentacle-like appendage. He spread his hand out in front of him again, watching the blood slowly clot. He forced his body to stop the regeneration process of his skin, wanting desperately to let the pain ease its way into his brain. He let out a small moan as he clenched his fist, his other hand stroking back and forth up his cock.

How delightful to have somebody that loves me this much, he thought to himself as he brought his injured hand back up to his face. He smiled hungrily, and he couldn’t help but stroke his face more tenderly then he ever imagines the Doctor would. His body continued reacting to his movements, the furious pumping of his fist and the pressure against his other cock from his pants as he squirmed in the large seat. He feels giddy, almost crazy with the passion he creates in his own brain.

He imagines the Doctor staring at him, his thighs thick and twisted as he touches himself. His mouth is coated with the Masters blood, and he slowly walks forward towards the chair. The Master imagines the voice is gentle, loving if he imagines really hard, and that he kneels. His eyes are lidded, angry and dark with the arousal the Master wants to imagine is there when he bit him in the first place.

“I hate you.” He says.

The Master grips himself harder, throwing his head back against the vinyl as he comes. His fingers bend crookedly around himself, and his cum spreads against his thighs and soaks the soft fabric covering them. His body burns angrily, nerves aching from the subdued orgasm. The Doctor is gone, still in his room, but the Master is satisfied nonetheless.

He cleans himself up quickly, letting the smell stay on him still, and lingers a hand on the doorway as he makes his way back to the cell.


End file.
